durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Izaya Orihara
Izaya Orihara (折原 臨也, Orihara Izaya) is a powerful and skilled underground informant. He usually gives information for his own enjoyment, and claims to love the entire human race except for Heiwajima Shizuo. Characteristics Izaya has the appearance and expression of one who is extremely crafty and confident, an appearance which he surely lives up to. Like his twin sisters, he enjoys causing trouble; he claims to love humanity, and greatly enjoys putting people in miserable or chaotic situations in order to observe their reactions. He also has a thorough understanding of human behavior and tendencies, being able to determine people's thoughts and predict their reactions with high accuracy. Izaya is cunning, he's a very charming man but he's not that interested in women and women are not interested in him. He's more interested in men, such as Shizuo but is too weirded out to admit it. He has a very jolly personality, speaking informally with most people as if they are close friends and often using nicknames (such as "Shizu-chan" for Shizuo and "Dotachin" for Kadota Kyohei), and he even talks like a girl on occassion, especially online where he actually does pretend to be female. He likes to play twisted versions of chess (usually using a combination of Chess, Checkers, and Shogi pieces) with himself in his room, often using the chessboard as a representation of the battles in Ikebukuro, giving him the fitting appearance of one who watches over the world and controls their actions. The rules he plays by are also beyond normal people, which seems to be a metaphor for the way he lives his life. He does not take his chess games to be a serious representation of the world however, as he usually prefers to observe people acting as they see fit instead of controlling them, and he even once set fire to his chess set in his excitement. Although Izaya enjoys conflict, often showing up wherever there is potential for one, he usually stays out of it, preferring to observe the fight instead of directly taking part in it. However, when provoked, he quickly puts his opponent in his place, simply proving his superiority without actually beating the other person. Therefore he is usually seen as the one starting fights, but hiding in the shadows instead of directly taking part. Izaya is also known to be one of the strongest men in Ikebukuro, although the title of strongest man belongs to Heiwajima Shizuo. When Ryuugamine Mikado first came to Ikebukuro, Izaya was one of the people Kida Masaomi warned him to stay away from, simply describing Izaya as "dangerous." Background He attended Raira Academy with Shizuo, Shinra and Kadota. He shares a passionate dislike with Heiwajima Shizuo, and the two apparently tried to kill each other the moment they met. Shizuo tries to kill him every time they meet on the street, meaning Izaya often finds random vending machines, trash cans, and other large objects flying straight at him. Shizuo finds him untrustworthy, saying whenever there is trouble, "99% of the time you're (Izaya) behind it." Izaya often remarks about how "the best thing that could happen for me is if Shizu-chan were to drop dead." In the past, Izaya has often framed Shizuo for crimes he didn't commit, causing him no end of trouble. He is a master of parkour, and also quite skilled with his flickblade (the blade he uses must be slightly opened before the mechanics of it springs the blade open - a switchblade will open on its own after the user presses a switch) as he is implied to be the only one capable of leaving numerous cuts in Shizuo's bartender suit after a fight in the novels. In the anime, he shaves a gang member's head bald without him noticing it. He has two twin sisters who are troublemakers. The older one is Orihara Kururi, a shy girl who always wears gymnastic suit. The youngest is Orihara Mairu, a talkative girl who wears glasses. In the novel, Izaya confessed to Namie that he himself couldn't handle his sisters, and his sisters' characters were because of his influences; since Izaya said that he came from a perfectly normal family. It is revealed in episode 12 that Celty Sturluson's head is actually in Izaya's possession, and not on Harima Mika's body. It turns out that the head is Izaya's main motivation for starting the gang wars; he wanted to "awaken" the sleeping Dullahan's head by throwing the world around her into turmoil. He believes that she is a Valkyrie, a norse angel of death who choose the warriors who will die in battle in order to take them to the warrior heaven of Valhalla. In awakening Celty's head, Izaya hopes to himself be taken to Valhalla. He is also a member of the Dollars. Although Ryuugamine Mikado is the leader of the gang, Izaya is the one who anonymously recruited most of their members, sending out invitations saying the Dollars have no rules except that you have to say you are one of them. Izaya is usually seen talking about the latest rumours of gangs, urban myths, and otherwise stirring up trouble in online chatrooms while at the same time pretending to be a girl. His screennames "Kanra" and "Nakura". : Relationships Shizuo Heiwajima Main Article: ''Shizuo Heiwajima'' Shizuo told to be nothing but "hate itself" from Simon. He went to Raira Academy with Izaya, Shinra and Kadota. According to Shinra, Izaya and Shizuo hated each other with a passion almost from the point they met, which was during their high school years at Raira Academy. They met via Shinra, and Shizuo felt a strong surge of resentment towards Izaya (for no logical reason), and he aimed a punch at him. Izaya returns the favor with slashing his shirt with his knife, and a murderous relationship began. Mikado Ryuugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Izaya and Mikado met on the internet. However, Mikado does not know who 'Kanra' is in real life at first. Mikado met Izaya face to face on Mikado's second day in Ikebukuro. Izaya knows that Mikado is the leader of the Dollars, but promises not the sell the information to anyone. In the manga Izaya tells Mikado that it wasn't a coincidence that he met him - he was looking for him. Anime Anime specific spoilers about this character per episode. Episode 01: He is stated as "dangerous" by Kida when Mikado first came to Ikebukuro. Episode 02: He planned a kidnapping and a rescue plan because he likes humans. Episode 12: It is revealed that Izaya is the one who sends the invitation after Mikado decides to stop leaking the password and also the one who keeps Celty's head. Manga Manga specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. Volume 01: Light Novel Light Novel specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. Volume 01: Trivia * His name comes from a combination of the biblical Isaiah and Japanese for "the one who looks over the crowd". * Although at the beginning he looks normal, later in the end of the anime it is revealed that he is the true antagonist. * He can speak Russian with Simon, usually proverbs. Voice Actors * Japanese: Hiroshi Kamiya * English: Johnny Yong Bosch Category:Characters Category:Relationships